WDM communication schemes treat various noises (phase noises, ISI) as being non-predictable and thus reduce the expected performance of WDM systems.
The following articles provide some illustration of the prior art in relation to one or both of the provisional patents cited above, depending upon their date:    [1]P. P. Mitra and J. B. Stark, “Nonlinear limits to the information capacity of optical fibre communications,” Nature, vol. 411, no. 6841, pp. 1027-1030, 2001.    [2]K. S. Turitsyn, S. A. Derevyanko, I. V. Yurkevich, and S. K. Turitsyn, “Information capacity of optical fiber channels with zero average dispersion,” Physical review letters, vol. 91, no. 20, p. 203901, 2003.    [3]R.-J. Essiambre, G. Kramer, P. J. Winzer, G. J. Fos-chini, and B. Goebel, “Capacity limits of optical fiber net-works,” Journal of Lightwave Technology, vol. 28, no. 4, pp. 662-701, 2010.    [4]A. D. Ellis, J. Zhao, and D. Cotter, “Approaching the non-linear Shannon limit,” Journal of Lightwave Technology, vol. 28, no. 4, pp. 423-433, 2010.    [5]G. Bosco, P. Poggiolini, A. Carena, V. Curri, and F. Forghieri, “Analytical results on channel capacity in uncompensated optical links with coherent detection,” Optics Express, vol. 19, no. 26, pp. B440-B451, December 2011.    [6]A. Mecozzi and R. J. Essiambre, “Nonlinear shannon limit in pseudolinear coherent systems,” Journal of Light-wave Technology, vol. 30, no. 12, pp. 2011-2024, 2012.    [7]E. Agrell and M. Karlsson, “WDM channel capacity and its dependence on multichannel adaptation models,” in Optical Fiber Communication Conference. Optical Society of America, 2013.    [8]P. J. Winzer and G. J. Foschini, “MIMO capacities and outage probabilities in spatially multiplexed optical transport systems,” Optics Express, vol. 19, no. 17, pp. 16 680-96, 2011.    [9]T. M. Cover and J. A. Thomas, Elements of Information Theory, 2nd ed. Wiley, 1991.    [10] A. Lapidoth and S. Moser, “Capacity bounds via duality with applications to multiple-antenna systems on flat-fading channels,” IEEE Transactions on Information Theory, vol. 49, no. 10, pp. 2426-2467, 2003.    [11] P. Poggiolini et al., PTL 23, 742, (2011).    [12] P. Johannisson et al., JLT 31, 1273, (2013).    [13] A. Bononi et al., arXiv:1207.4729 (2012).    [14] C. Xie et al., “Transmission of Mixed 224-Gb/s and 112-Gb/s PDM-QPSK at 50-GHz Channel Spacing Over 1200-km Dispersion-Managed LEAF Spans and Three ROADMs,” J. Lightwave Technol., Vol. 30, p. 547 (2012).    [15] S. Haykin, Adaptive filter theory, Pearson Education (2005).